No One (Save the World)
|-|Base= |-|After Absorbing the IG= Summary One of None's Eight Generals. He is the youngest of them, having only been created recently. He, alongside his brother, where searching for a Stereo Sphere on the MCU. He killed Iron Man and disguised himself as him to search for the Stereo Sphere. After the Chosen came, he let them deal with Thanos, who had a piece of the Stereo Sphere, and also let them find who the people who had the Stereo Sphere were. He took over the Sphere and a part of the Infinity Stones, gaining a great deal of power, but his own ego and craziness were his fall. Personality No One is a sadist at his best, holding back massively against much weaker characters. He is a manipulator, who likes to play with his play, acting as a puppeter of sorts. Even through all his sadism, he still knows when to pick his fights, and will strategically retreat when needed. Still, he is a loyal member of None's Guard, never thinking of betrayal. He loves his brothers and sisters as well, even when they are of a much higher rank than him. Deep down, however, he is jealous of them, due to being the younger brother, therefore not having developed as much power. This lead to him absorbing the Infinity Gauntlet, gaining power beyond imaginable. However, the power was too much for him. After fusing with the Infinity Gauntlet, his mind slipped into insanity, becoming even more sadist, this time with a bit of masochism as well. The more he stays in this for, the more insane he becomes. His sadism is only a mascarade he developed, albiert he didn't know this himself, to hide his own weak self and to make himself feel better over his lack of power compared to his brothers and sisters. He wanted to be by their side, but knew he didn't have the strenght to keep up with them. This feeling was what lead him into his downfall Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: No One Origin: Save the World Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: A None Offspring Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Chaos-Realm Weight: 70 kg in base, variable after fusing with the IG Height: 1.68 m in base, variable after fusing with the IG Likes: Pain of others, power, his brothers and sisters, None Dislikes: The Chosen, being useless Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Green Hobbies: Torture random people, playing with his knifes Values: None's success Marital Status: Single Status: Dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Theme Song: Glutony Fang Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-B | High 5-A, possibly higher | At least High 5-A, possibly higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Skilled Knifer User, Aura (Which can make others paralyse in fear), Energy Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Can spread None's corruption aura if he wants, which is Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Corrosion Inducement, can block out Precognition, and others yet to be show), Absorption (Absorbed Iron Man and his memories), Soul Manipulation (Ripped off a Stereo Sphere straight out of Captain America and Spider-Man. A Stereo Sphere resides inside the soul of the one who has it), Chain Manipulation (Can release a chain called Ouroborus from portals), Teleportation, Telekinesis, can summon the Bleeding Edge armor to himself, gaining all it's powers | All previous, Fusionism (fused himself with the Gaunlet), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (Punched Josian out of giant form), Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation | All previous to a much greater extend, Accelerated Development (Every second, his power multiplies itself), Standard Chosen Powers (Absorbed a Stereo Sphere, partially absorbing it's full essence), Intangibility (Is a being made out of energy), Regeneration (High. Was slowly regenerating from Sub-Atomic destruction), Attack Reflection, Durability Negation (Can open back all wounds a person has ever had, along side all their pain all at once), Animal Manipulation (Ouroborus stopped being a chain and became a snake), Telepathy, Resistance to Power Absorption, Soul Manipulation (Could survive DJ throwing a bone at his soul), Time Stop and possibly many others (Tanked everything the MCU Avengers could throw at him) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Killed Bleeding Edge Iron Man with ease and took his place in the Avengers, along with his powers, adding them into his own) | Dwarf Star level (A Thanos with 1/3 of a Stereo Sphere and 3 Infinity Stones was stronger than his normal self with all six stones, and No One has a full Stereo Sphere and 4 Infinity Stones, being at the very least 3x stronger than Complete Gauntlet Thanos. Casually broke Stormbreaker, which Thanos couldn't do), possibly higher (Said himself to be able to destroy the universe. The narrator said he was a threat to reality) | At least Dwarf Star level, possibly higher (Many times stronger than before, his power was said to be multiplying each second, and the fight lasted several minutes) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (As fast as the fastest of the Chosen at the time, blitzed Dedric) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than before) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class T (Stronger than Bleeding Edge Iron Man) | Class P (Scales to Thanos, who pulled giant asteroids from the Asteroid Belt) | Class E (Created a 200 Km small moon and dropped it casually) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class | At least Large Country Class, Dwarf Star Class with enhancements | At least Dwarf Star Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Large Country level | At least Large Country level, Dwarf Star level with forcefields | Dwarf Star level, Higher with forcefields Stamina: Limitless (None's Offsprings don't need to rest and can keep going indefinetly) Range: Dozens of meters with knife throwing and Ouroboros | Interplanetary with the Gaunlet's powers | At least Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Combat and throwing Knifes, his chains Ouroborus. | Same as before, plus a full Stereo Sphere, Reality stone, Space stone, Mind stone and Power stone | Same as before, except for Ouroborus. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Manipulated the Chosen and took Tony Stark's memory and knowledge to himself. Fooled every Avenger and Hero on Earth) Weaknesses: A sadist, massively holds back on weaker people and only kills after long fights. After absorbing the IG, his power is completely unstable, and he has become completely insane, becoming masochistic and even more lenient on killing than before. The Stereo Sphere in his chest is exposed and able to be easily removed, which will kill him immediately. Reality Warping and Transmutation give a great strain on No One's body and mind. Key: Base | With the IG | After fusing with the IG Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Insane Characters Category:Save the World Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Corrosion Inducement Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Fusionism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Old Characters Category:Acausal Characters